icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fibby
Fibby is the pairing of [[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']] and [[Gibby Gibson |'Gibby Gibson' ]](F/'reddie + G/'ibby). Fibby can also be termed as Geddie '(Fr/'eddie '''+ '''G/ibby), but it's never used in this fanbase. Freddie and Gibby have shown to get along rather well. This pairing probably will not happen as a romantic pairing, because Nickelodeon is a kids/teens/ network. This ship is mostly supported as a friendship. In iEnrage Gibby, their friendship was in danger after Gibby thought he saw Freddie "macking on his girlfriend", Tasha . The issue quickly was ruled as a misunderstanding. Other than that, they are good friends. Fibby Moments 'Season 1 Moments' iGot Detention *Freddie asks Gibby to get some papers stapled so that Freddie could get detention (he took the stapler). *Freddie and the others seemed concerned about Gibby getting a Texas wedgie. iWin a Date *Freddie became concerned about Gibby not caring about anything. *During the date, Gibby tried to act like Freddie. *Freddie lies about Gibby teaching him about computers, and Gibby joins the lie. *Freddie wanted Gibby to lie about himself. *Freddie was surprised at Gibby's dancing moves. 'Season 2 Moments' iStage an Intervention *Gibby sent Freddie a chain letter. iRocked the Vote *Freddie became worried about Gibby brushing Wade 's hair for a while. *Gibby tells Freddie confidentially that he isn't allowed to talk to Wade Collins directly. iTake on Dingo *When Sam was about to tell Gibby that she had a vision, Freddie warned him by telling him to run. iFight Shelby Marx *Carly sends Freddie and Gibby together to find Nevel so they can confront him. 'Season 3 Moments' IHave My Principals *While Gibby throws up in the trash can, Freddie rubs his back and says "Freddie's got ya", implying that he cares about Gibby. iMove Out *Freddie accidentally hurts Gibby's feelings and feels bad about it. 'iEnrage Gibby ' *Gibby thinks Freddie tried to kiss Tasha and wants to beat him up for it. *Freddie said that he didn't want to hurt Gibby. *When he learns that it was just a misunderstanding, they make up and declare themselves "bros" and bro hugged. 'iFix a Pop Star ' *When Gibby was beaten up by the kids, Freddie seemed worried, while Carly and Sam were amused. *Freddie and Gibby both install a computer thing for the Webshow Freddie was holding, showing that they hang out without Carly and Sam sometimes. iPsycho *While Gibby was fighting Nora, Freddie cheered him on. *After Gibby saved the others, Freddie hugged him. 'Season 4 Moments' [[iGot a Hot Room|'iGot a Hot Room']] *Freddie and Gibby work together to help Spencer to re-build Carly's room. iSam's Mom *Freddie shows his spy glasses off to Gibby at The Groovy Smoothie. *Freddie and Gibby check out two blonde girls together. *Freddie cheers Gibby on when he goes after the Shadow Hammer. 'iGet Pranky ' *Freddie tells Gibby about the dollar prank. *Freddie remembers that Gibby was still on the pipe. *Freddie seemed concerned about Gibby having a broken arm for 6 weeks. ' IStart a Fanwar' *Freddie asks where Gibby was because he didn't know Gibby was stuck in a car with his Grandpa and Guppy. [[iPity The Nevel|'iPity The Nevel']] *Freddie invites Gibby to Carly's "Karma Party". *When Gibby was about to date Patrice, Freddie reminds him that Gibby has a girlfriend, and Gibby replies that they're not exclusive. iCarly.com moments *On this blog, Freddie writes about how everyone loves Gibby, probably meaning he knows Gibby pretty well. *In the "Our Digital Holiday Cards" section of iSnaps, there is a picture of Freddie and Gibby, saying "Merry Christmas from the two hottest teenage boys on iCarly.com". Notes *On Dan's blog "When Fans Assume...", Dan put out 5 examples on what a writer would do, the 5th one saying that Freddie was in love with Gibby (which was popular with the fans.) Photo Gallery fibbeh73.jpg fibby27.jpg Fibbye9328.jpg Fibbyhandshake9.jpg Fibbythreaten!.jpg 50079_1773361409.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Images of Gibby Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Teens Category:Males